Quiero
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#HujanBulanJuni] Menyukai Miyuki Kazuya bukanlah perkara yang mudah bagi Eijun. Meski ingin, tapi sosok itu seolah menganggapnya tak lebih dari penghibur diri di hidupnya. / One Sided!MiSawa / Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Quiero **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****A**ngst

**Pair : One sided!****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya **x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #****HujanBulanJuni**! Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**~ Hujan Bulan Juni ~**

* * *

"_Eh, kalian dengar gosip tidak soal Miyuki-senpai?"_

"_Miyuki-senpai? Mantan kapten _baseball_ yang itu? Kenapa memangnya?"_

"_Kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu mantan manajer!"_

"_Eeeeeh!? Serius!? Dilihat dari mana pun dia terlalu mementingkan _baseball_, tahu."_

Sawamura Eijun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata fokus ke _shoujo manga_ yang dibaca. Namun perhatiannya goyah setelah mendengar para gadis bergosip. Berita ini bukan berita baru di Seidou dan Eijun mulai kesal. Ia ingin marah tapi untuk apa? Toh, itu tidak ada urusan dengannya.

Secara langsung memang tidak ada, tapi hatinya terus berteriak tidak ingin dengar.

Gosip yang beredar juga bukan sekedar gosip. Faktanya Eijun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sesering apa ia menangkap basah dua orang yang dimaksud tengah berduaan. Bicara dengan nada berbisik seolah tak ingin yang lain tahu. Mereka seperti sudah berada dalam dunianya sendiri ketika bertemu. Bahkan itu terjadi sebelum angkatannya _retired_.

Bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Eijun tidak pernah melihat kejadian yang menyakitkan mentalnya sesering dulu. Saat angkatan mereka masih berada dalam tim. Sekarang ia hanya melihat mereka di sekitar gedung sekolah. Itu pun kalau dirinya tidak berhasil lolos dari pandangan Miyuki sehingga ia diseret ke dalam arus pembicaraan sekitarnya.

Dan sejujurnya Eijun tidak suka momen tersebut. Momen di mana ia melihat dari dekat perubahan ekspresi sang mantan kapten yang mulai melembut ke arah gadis itu. Eijun hanya diam dalam pitingan lengannya yang kokoh, memandangi betapa harmonis mereka mengobrol sampai lupa adanya sosok lain yaitu dirinya. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosi tiap kali hal ini terjadi, namun tetap saja ada orang yang mampu membaca ekspresinya.

Youichi, Kanemaru, Toujou, Furuya. Bahkan juniornya, si Okami-kozo!

Ia pikir dengan kemampuan observatifnya yang di atas rata-rata (menurut Eijun), Miyuki sadar akan perasaannya dalam waktu dekat. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tiap kali dirinya salah tingkah, sosok itu justru akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Namun tak sedikit pun ia merasa Miyuki curiga dengan perubahan sikapnya. Bahkan saat Kanemaru dengan tidak sengaja berucap tentang perasaannya pada si _tanuki_ sialan itu di suatu malam ketika semua orang berkumpul di kantin untuk merayakan Seidou kembali ke Koushien untuk pertandingan musim semi.

"_Hah? Si bodoh ini menyukaiku? Mungkin dia hanya ingin aku menangkap _pitching_-nya terus. Iya, kan~?"_

Bodohnya Eijun termakan rasa panik dan mengiyakan. _"Ma-mana mungkin aku menyukai _tanuki_ jadi-jadian sepertinya!"_

Meski kebanyakan orang tertawa, tapi ia bisa melihat tatapan meminta maaf dari Kanemaru serta tatapan mengasihani Youichi. Tapi... mungkin juga Eijun telat menyadari perasaannya karena di saat yang sama matanya mulai sering melihat pandangan yang beda dari Miyuki terhadap sang manajer. Pasti waktu itu ia sadar akan perasaannya dan mulai melancarkan aksi pendekatan seperti yang biasa dilakukan remaja kasmaran.

Ketika _off season_, Eijun masih mengabaikan rumor tersebut. Mengikuti kata hati, ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja walaupun tahu perasaannya ini tidak normal. Dirinya masih ingin mencoba, makanya dengan berbagai alasan, ia datang menemui Miyuki.

Mungkin dengan seringnya mereka bertemu, Miyuki akan menyadari perasaannya.

Mungkin dengan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, rasa itu juga ada di hati Miyuki.

Mungkin...

Mungkin...

Mungkin...

Segala kemungkinan yang dipercaya Eijun selama ini hanya keinginannya saja. Tak ada satu pun yang terjadi. Mereka sering bersama tapi kepercayaannya itu langsung hancur ketika hari Valentine tiba.

Seminggu sebelum hari H, ia sudah berencana untuk membuat coklat khusus untuk Miyuki. Haruichi dan Kanemaru (dipaksa) membantunya di malam sebelumnya. Eijun juga membuat beberapa untuk yang lain, tapi tetap coklat untuk Miyuki adalah yang paling spesial. Ia membentuk coklat itu dengan bentuk yang berbeda dari lainnya yaitu persegi panjang dengan ukiran kanji "Miyuki". Namun sosok yang ingin diberikan coklat tersebut malah datang untuk mengecek siapa yang menggunakan kantin di tengah malam.

Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya yang sudah pindah ke gedung sebelah, Miyuki berucap dengan nada bercandanya yang menyebalkan, _"Aku tidak suka coklat, jadi jangan berikan padaku, ya."_

Eijun menurut meski kecewa karena usahanya sia-sia. Dua sahabat terbaiknya hanya menepuk bahu. Ia membalas dengan cengiran. _"_Thanks _ya, tapi aku akan berikan coklat untuk kalian, kok."_

Tidak hanya ditolak secara tidak langsung pada malam itu, rasa kecewa Eijun berubah jadi sakit hati. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Miyuki bersama si mantan manajer di halaman belakang pada jam istirahat makan siang. Ia bersama Furuya dan Haruichi melihat senior mereka menerima coklat dari gadis itu kemudian memakannya langsung seraya tersenyum lebar. Harapan Eijun benar-benar pupus di saat itu juga.

"_Dibanding tidak suka coklat, mungkin dia jijik dapat coklat dari sesama jenis, ya?"_

"_Eijun-kun..."_

"_Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita makan _kanitama_."_

Ajakan Furuya membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Eijun mulai tidak peduli dengan segala hal tentang Miyuki. Ia berusaha menghindar sampai akhir bulan Februari. Namun setelahnya sosok Miyuki entah kenapa selalu muncul, menariknya untuk mendekat lagi dan lagi sehingga harapan itu kembali muncul. Benaknya berimajinasi, mungkin Miyuki mulai sadar akan perasaannya yang tidak ingin dirinya pergi.

Mereka pun kembali ke rutinitas biasanya. Eijun akan memintanya menangkap lemparannya di luar jam sekolah dan Miyuki akan menolaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya tiap kali melihat perubahan ekspresi Miyuki yang melembut saat bersangkutan dengan gadis itu.

Tidak masalah jika orang yang disukai kini menyukai orang lain.

Tidak masalah asalkan Eijun masih bisa berada di sampingnya.

Memang terdengar masokis, tapi ia harus bertahan sampai sosok itu lulus dari SMA Seidou. Setelahnya Miyuki pasti takkan mau menghubunginya dan mereka takkan bertemu sesering sekarang. Sampai saat itu tiba, Eijun akan bertahan bagai anjing bodoh yang ditinggal mati pemiliknya. Ah, mungkin menunggu seperti Hachiko pun tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya mereka bisa hidup bersama di masa depan.

Mungkin...

Ya, mungkin... tidak.

Bahkan setelah lulus, Miyuki masih sering mengirim _email_. Mengajaknya ketemuan, menghabiskan _weekend_ bareng dengan pergi ke bioskop, sampai Eijun berpikir ingin tinggal di apartemennya saat seniornya itu butuh _roommate_. Sayangnya belum sempat ia berucap menawarkan diri, Miyuki sudah berceloteh kalau pacarnya mau menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal bersama.

Seketika dunia Eijun hancur. _"Pacar? Kalian benar-benar pacaran?"_

"_Huh? Kau pikir itu hanya gosip?" _balas Miyuki kaget.

Dan dengan bodohnya Miyuki menunjukkan foto si gadis yang mencium pipinya di depan wajah Eijun. _"Ini agak memalukan tapi kami memang pacaran sejak musim dingin tahun lalu. Minggu depan _anniv_ satu tahun," _ceritanya.

Tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang terlihat di wajahnya, Eijun tetap berusaha menyengir lebar. _"Oooooh! Kukira kau hanya pecinta _baseball_ sepertiku, ternyata... hm, hm, hm! _Naruhodo!_ Jadi, apa kau sudah pikirkan tentang masa depan kalian?"_

_Fix_. Eijun seorang masokis sejati. Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu coba!?

Masih tanpa menyadari luka yang tertoreh di hatinya, Miyuki berucap, _"Kami belum bicarakan hal itu tapi yaaa..." _Air mata dan sesak di dada berusaha ia tahan sekuat mungkin begitu melihat sosoknya menampakkan senyum bahagia dengan wajah memerah. _"Aku sudah memperkenalkannya pada Tousan dan aku sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya empat bulan yang lalu. Doakan saja semoga lancar."_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, tapi Eijun masih bisa memperlihatkan senyum lebar, ceria, dan penuh kekanakkan pada Miyuki. _"Tentu! Kalau bisa aku ingin jadi _your best man _di pernikahan kalian nanti!"_

"_Haha, kau memang yang terbaik, Sawamura!"_

Dan di sinilah Eijun berada.

Benaknya kembali mengenang manis-pahitnya cinta pertama sekaligus terakhir di hidupnya. Eijun menengok ke gereja di mana acara pernikahan Miyuki dan gadis itu digelar. Semua mantan anggota tim Seidou datang, bahkan dari tim lain (sebut saja Narumiya dan kawan-kawan) juga turut hadir. Walaupun ia sendiri yang meminta dan secarik kertas berisi pidato singkat sebagai _best man _sudah ada di tangan, ternyata Eijun tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia, Miyuki Kazuya, Natsukawa Yui-san."

_TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

_BRAK!_

* * *

aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana  
dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu  
kepada api yang menjadikannya abu

aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana  
dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan  
kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada

**AKU INGIN - Sapardi Djoko Damono (1989)**

* * *

**Seriously no comment. Saya ngerjain pas gabut di tempat magang dari setelah jam makan siang sampe sore wwwwwww **

**Tadinya gak gini, ada lagi saya bikin udah sampe 3k words tapi kayak gak sesuai gitu. Saya putusin untuk bikin lagi dan yang 3k itu diupload lain kali (karena memang belum selesai juga wwwwwww). Btw, Quiero ini artinya "Aku ingin" dari bahasa Spanyol kalo gak salah. Saya tahu ini juga dari lagunya** **Andrés de León yang judulnya Quiero. :') Lagunya enak loh~ :3**

**Oke, ja! Bye bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
